The present invention relates to an apparatus for neutralizing and purifying air, and is specifically useful for hospitals.
The air of sick rooms and operating rooms contains materials of extrinsic origin, such as bacteria, virusses, and dust which are too small to be filtered, as well as harmful components in the gaseous or liquid state.